Wolf and a leg to stand on
by BashZeStampeedo
Summary: Even on the laziest of days, a Wisewolf must remain alert to learn more about her companion. But just what remains for her to learn, now that they have settled into their new life? Find out in this story taking place between volumes 16 and 17 of the light novels! (so expect spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

The endless rattling and creaking of a wagon had strange effects on one's mind. Depending on the skill of its driver, it could grate one's nerves down to a tiny nub, or it could lull one into a drowsy state of introspection. So if there was one thing I could be thankful for, it was that the wagon I rode on took away from my annoyance rather than adding to it.

It has been said that great patience implies either great genius or great folly. Patience is one thing a Wisewolf must inevitably learn, but humans have precious little time for such slow lessons. And yet, the one seated next to me had long been demonstrating incredible patience, so the question was: was he a genius or a fool?

I had to admit that my own well of patience was shallower than it could be, yet it was kept paradoxically full by all the indignities I suffered while traveling with him. That included his often-crude inability to comprehend the most basic of truths. Such as the fact that he had me next to him, but had been staring ahead of us, lost in thought.

Perhaps I had let myself soak in too much of his foolishness. The further he pulled away into his little world of business, the more I wished to draw in closer and be pampered. But a Wisewolf never shows such weaknesses, she exploits them. And so I found myself doing just that; taking advantage of what my companion had no control over.

I slowly turned my face away, as though having my attention diverted by one of the many overgrown patches of ruin that we were traveling through. Sure enough, the moment he felt my weight shift subtly away, his grip on me instinctively tightened. A man with such a tight hold of his own reins also greedily wished for control over mine.

I could only assume that he was unaware of his own reaction, given how he continued to stare ahead unfazed. But a Wisewolf knows the difference between a wandering mind and a wandering heart, and for all my pride I knew that deep down he considered the two of us to share the same reins. Was that genius or folly?

I had to admit that the thought of sharing one set of reins with him had its appeal; it meant that I could never drop his leash by accident. So in the end, perhaps we were both fools, patiently listening to the rattling and creaking of our wagon as we stared off into space, gently nestled in each others' arms.

What else could I do? I sighed and snuggled up against him, finally winning the shy reaction that I craved. Part of me dreaded him growing wise to my ploys and his own involuntary reactions, but fair was fair. Little did he know that I only revealed my ears and tail to him when I did not mind him reading my body language.

After all, he often considered me prescient simply for my ability to read his quirks. Everyone had their own, but his were far too obvious... hardly a challenge for a Wisewolf such as I. Hence why I felt compelled to expose my ears and tail when he was not being a merchant. Once he was, however, catching him off-guard was far from trivial and I had to risk exposing my own desires. But this time I had an excuse.

Despite continuing to stare off ahead of us, he was now only doing so to maintain his composure. It was painfully obvious from how his eye had momentarily darted in my direction a moment ago. I had of course prepared a tooth-filled smile in anticipation of that, even if I would never admit it was to conceal how self-conscious I was.

Thankfully I had my excuse. My heart might now be full, but my stomach was another matter. The reason was none other than the signs of ruin all around us, which my companion was being so silent about. The road had been overgrown for some time on the latest leg of our journey, but there had quite clearly been a village here at some point.

We had subtly sped up as well, making it obvious that these ruins were our original destination - he rarely let my stomach get this empty. Given our increased speed, and how mum he was being about the situation, there had to be another village nearby. But he was being considerate for my sake, so I had no choice but to return the favor.

"Will we be arriving soon?"

"Ah, so then it WAS your belly that wanted attention..."

I flashed him a happy girlish grin this time, the kind that told him he was quite correct. He puffed out a tiny breath with his nose and smiled back. It was a well-practiced interaction, the kind we always relied upon to still each others' nervousness. He needed reassurance.

I had to make a show of my hunger for his sake. There were rations I could still nibble on, but letting him save face meant that I was not angry about having to do so. Sure enough, his hand rubbed my shoulder in appreciation and his eyes showed the same tinge of guilt they always did when he wished he could do more for me.

"Still, I haven't been where we're going in ages, so I can't promise much. If things haven't changed, the liquor will surely be to your liking, at least."

"Oh?"

My ears perked up, but not only as a conditioned response to his temptations. He was dropping verbal clues that confirmed my suspicions. He would not have let slip about "things changing" unless I was correct about these ruins. It seemed this place no longer matched his memories.

The fact that he was already trying to salvage the situation meant that he was grateful for my cooperation and was purposely leaving himself open to attack. Only a fool would pass up on such an open invitation. If he wished to sate his guilty conscience by sating my appetite, then I knew exactly how to respond.

"Then perhaps I shall have to leave behind another debt, in case we ever have to return to this region."

My sly smile returned with that statement, making him look over at me with a sheepish one. Unlike our interactions when we had first met, I did not even need to expose a fang for his hand to shoot up to his brow, completing our playful ritual. It mattered not that he had to turn away to adjust our course, I was already satisfied.

There was no need to rake him over coals; he knew when he had neglected me. And even if it was an utterly forgivable form of neglect, he would never let any debt be forgiven when he could repay it. I could not dissuade him even if I tried. If I could, we would never have taken this trip in the first place.

After all, we had to save money if we were to open our shop. Plus, he had already partly adjusted to life as a city merchant so such trips were not as profitable as they once were. And yet he insisted on taking one last trek through the northern lands to repay some of his old debts in person.

I sometimes wondered if I could survive, had I his conscience.

"I'd actually appreciate it if you'd take pity on me, even if it's just this once."

Despite his sad eyes, he was obviously saying that in jest. He had long given up on hoping for such things from me, much as I had given up on hoping for certain things from him. We were both too set in some of our ways, and since he never voiced any questions about what made me the way I was, I returned the favor.

In lieu of a verbal response I simply cuddled up closer to him. This was the last business trip we would be able to indulge in for a while, and so far he had not been stingy. And truth be told, I was already willing to settle for just seeing his sheepish smiles, his hand upon his brow, and drinking wine from the cups he left unguarded.


	2. Chapter 2

I was roused by a divine scent not long thereafter, only to feel a hand upon my head. Knowing the owner of that hand, he would probably have only just turned away after staring at my wiggling nose for a while. It was a natural reaction, but apparently a charming one; sometimes he would even wake me by placing something tasty near my nose just to see it.

"Oh? Good timing, as always."

"Mnnm..."

As I rubbed my eyes I was overwhelmed by a marvelous yawn. I could feel my entire body tremble from the ends of my ears to the tip of my tail. Unfortunately, I had no blanket with which to conceal myself, but it hardly mattered for he too heaved a great yawn a moment later. So great in fact that the horse snorted at his misguidance.

I smiled inwardly as he blinked stupidly and clumsily righted himself. Sights like that were like a kind of liquor unto themselves, but even they could not hope to compete with the sweet scents wafting through the air. My companion lost his chance to explain our situation by the time he turned to do so.

"Is that our next destination?"

"Ah, yes. I'm glad it's at least still here."

His frankness briefly made me recall his nervousness during our earlier silent tour of the ruined village, but such thoughts were even less deserving of my attention now that I realized where we were heading. There were trees everywhere ahead of us, but unlike a forest they were spaced unnaturally and hardly capable of offering any protection.

It was an orchard, and precisely the kind that I would have to be wary of. Apples were my weakness, after all. I could hardly be faulted if my wandering hands plucked a treat off the overhanging branches, but that would be uncouth. A Wisewolf never lets her instincts thusly get the better of her.

Besides, my companion would never approve. He had never plucked so much as a wildberry when we were in a populated region. He knew that business was business, and that it would undermine all of his own back-breaking efforts if he were to ruin another's hard work with petty theft.

That is precisely why my jaw dropped a moment later.

"Hmm? You don't want one?"

His hand had effortlessly twisted a rather plump red apple from a branch as we passed it by, and was now holding it out to me inquisitively. I nervously took the apple, of course, but could do nothing but stare at it as it sat in my hands, tempting me like a smiling demon.

"You've nothing to worry about. Even if they've noticed, they know a merchant like me wouldn't just be here to thieve the apples from under their noses."

Meaning that someone of his stature would only pluck an apple if he intended to buy it in the first place. I understood that, but it was still so unexpected to see him acting out of character that I continued to stare at the apple for some time.

"So dig in, you've no need to wash it with your drool first."

The fact that he managed to deliver such an obvious tease was proof of how taken aback I was. I cautiously sank my fangs into the apple as I stole a furtive glance in his direction. Gone was his earlier apprehension. In its place was a strange look of relief, as though seeing the farmhouse ahead of us had eradicated his earlier concern about "things having changed".

Everything about this scene felt awkward to me, however. His uncharacteristic act was one thing, but the apple itself was slightly off as well. And he knew it. True, he had a keen eye for the quality of merchandise and had intentionally waited to pluck one I would accept, but these apples were far more tart and crisp than the ones I favored.

Moreover it was surprising that he would have worked so hard to reassure me earlier, only to bring us to a farmhouse. Was he doing so on purpose? He knew that I cared little for such shabby places, and that he had gotten my hopes up that I would have another fine meal tonight.

Worse, I could not discern what use a farmer might have for our cargo, bundles of the same thick cloth that covered out cart. True, it was the finer variety that one might paint upon, but that did not make it any more comfortable to snuggle up inside. Yet we always put business before pleasure, so I was truly perplexed.

My companion did not see it fit to watch me devour the apple in thought, so I was free to nibble on it and consider what his game was. This orchard clearly did not belong to a noble, so the best fare I could hope for at this farmhouse was probably these slightly-less-delicious-than-hoped apples. By the time I gave up on my internal quest for answers, we had arrived.

"Phew! My thanks, old friend!"

The horse whinnied in annoyance as his head was patted and he was unhitched. Clearly the beast would require more than kind words this time, after working so hard to deliver his passengers here. My companion thusly earned a gentle bump from his head, showing that he would settle for no less than an apple as fine as the one he had granted me.

Sure enough, my companion walked off and fetched another apple, then motioned over to me to join him. I looked away with an indignant "hmph!" forcing him to walk back up to me. My mood had immediately worsened, and I required more pampering before I would lower myself to the ground just to enter a farmhouse.

"Jeez... not you, too?"

He held his hand up for mine, making it clear that he was not interested in hearing my complaints. I sighed and rolled my eyes, then held both of my arms out to him. I could hardly afford to let him think that my grievances would go unanswered. The least he could do was lift me up and set me down. He sighed, but handed me the apple and did as was expected of him.

"Hup! There you are. Now, shall we go pay them a proper visit?"

I wrinkled my nose and narrowed my eyes as I looked the place over. Every inch of it screamed of a backwater that probably had no concept of what good wine tasted like. What hope was there that we would eat anything but soup, and that spending the night here would mean lying on anything but a bed of tough, itchy hay?

Sure enough, no words needed to be said. His eyes softened and his smile slowly receeded. Again he sighed, as he always did when it had dawned on him just what my grievance was. As usual, he rubbed the back of his head and he stared at me in amazement, but I would not budge an inch. My crossed arms made that abundantly clear.

"Alright, alright. I'll go handle it and we can move on."

Move on? Then this was not our final destination? I paused to think it over for a brief moment before nodding my assent. But just as I did-

"But only if you'll tend to our trusty companion in my place. He's quite upset that you're the only one who got an apple, you know."

Again my jaw dropped as he tossed the apple back into my hands, forcing me to catch it. By the time I looked back up he had turned his back to me and was waving as though the matter was settled. My fangs were already bared: just what made him believe he could treat the Wisewolf like some kind of equal?!

Of course, 'twas none other than I who had agreed to it. But right then and there, I could not remember for the life of me why I had ever done such a thing. Him? My equal? Why it was enough to make a stone face weep tears of shame for this poor Wisewolf, tricked into such a distasteful situation!


	3. Chapter 3

We wolves had few opponents in this world, and even fewer allies. Yet, horses were much the same. They did not feast on flesh, but they were aloof, nervous creatures who had been tricked into servitude much like I had been a moment ago. Still, in spite of myself, I held my hand flat while I watched the apple upon it being gently snatched away.

"I sometimes wonder whether he spoils you more than I."

The horse simply chewed the apple voraciously and paid me no further mind. They were creatures who, like me, were proud of their majesty, but unlike a Wisewolf it was all a calculated form of self-assurance. This one had quite a bold streak, and a obvious soft spot for his master. Soft enough to let himself be guided one-handedly (something I secretly appreciated).

"Hey you, do not laugh at me on the inside."

Having finished his treat, he snorted and swished his head around to show how much he resented my accusation. Of course I paid him no mind in turn, and began wondering what to do next. If I remained in front of him I would only be begged for another apple, and between the two of us we probably really would end up leaving a debt behind here by the time our bellies were filled.

I hopped back up on the wagon and put my elbows on my knees, set to thought. I had yet to solve this puzzle, and my companion was still chatting merrily with the farmer's wife inside. It was all small-talk, mere business pleasantries, but when I heard him place a vague order and jingle the coins in his purse I wondered: was he testing the limits of my patience?

"Do you also suspect he is making sport of me?"

I eyed the horse, but he was giving me the cold shoulder for feeding him only one apple. I smiled at the sight, knowing that it was the kind of reaction that he had learned from me during these months we spent together. The three of us were almost like a family now. Had it truly been a year already? It was difficult to gauge time while I was with that fool.

I could still vividly recall all of the events that had transpired since we met, as though my mind was desperately clinging to them. We could be traveling silently for days and I would still make new memories to cherish. There was no longer any need for me to cling to the lifetimes I had spent prior to meeting him.

Much like him, I was content to forget everything that came before and relish in the present. He was no Wisewolf, of course, so he was always worried about the future, but it had slowly become obvious that he would rather not remember his past. The natural question was why. I felt I had to determine what it was that drove him to that end.

What made his face seem so thin and worn when he watched me play with Col all that time ago? It had not been jealousy, nor resentment. He quite clearly liked the lad, at least enough to forgive him for coming between us. In fact I sighed as I recalled how the boy had brought us closer together - rather against my wishes at the time. And yet, not even Col had learned much about my companion.

Why was he so averse to reliving his past? I could see no real reason for it; he was not the one who had lost lifelong friends, his family, and wasted centuries minding an ungrateful flock. I knew it was selfish of me to think that way, but it honestly seemed as though he had very little to complain about. Indeed, he purposely seemed to avoid doing so.

Was it because I had demanded that he not bring up Yoitsu anymore? I had only done so because it was unfair of me to ask any more of him before I had repaid the kindness he had shown me already, and he seemed to understand that. So why was he being so quiet? How could I ever lick his wounds if he never revealed them to me?

It was always "master" this and "master" that when he spoke of his past. Always about his career as a merchant, no matter how far back he went. It had honestly been troubling me for some time, but since he never pressed me about my past I had to return the favor. Even when I could take no more and told him one of my stories, he invariably reciprocated by sharing one from his life as a merchant.

There was too much to consider for even my mind to wrap around it, and sure enough my thoughts were chasing their own tails already. Good thing for me that I suddenly found myself snapped out of my reverie. Once again, parts of me were eagerly wiggling. Something had called me out of my introspection, and was tickling the back of my nose.

And I was not the only one. The horse soon reacted with a violent shiver and a gleeful neigh. Clearly, he knew what this delightful new aroma was. His front hooves scraped the ground as he snorted over and over, and in my own head, my thoughts were doing the same. What WAS this apple-ish scent? It was sweet; very sweet. And warm; very warm.

It was beckoning to me from the farmhouse, and I could not resist it. My nose had never danced so impatiently. Surely it had to be the apples, but I could also smell... buns? Or perhaps just dough? Whatever it was, I slowly stalked it to the window from which it wafted where I was greeted with a divine sight.

There in front of me on the sill was a mysteriously round, pie-shaped object. But there was no meat hiding within its crust. Normally that would only have served to disappoint me, but this time my heart was racing. It lacked a top crust, and the lazy-looking cris-crossing strips of dough in its place were hopelessly incapable of concealing the apples within.

I was tantalized to the point where my hand was already reaching out for it, and perhaps I might have even grabbed it had I not again been snapped back to reality. A Wisewolf has many defenses, and they had alerted me that a trap was about to be sprung. I could feel his presence behind the wall, quietly lying in wait like the dimmest of pups who had not realized they were discovered.

"And just how long were you planning on leaving me alone, you?"

As he heard my arms fold across my chest he raised his own in surrender, and sheepishly moved out into plain view.

"Ah, sorry, I guess the jig is up, huh?"

I turned my face away sharply, but it was not just to underscore my disdain. It was too difficult to keep my nose still, so I had to work myself into a good and proper rage or I might lose my composure. Especially now that my eyes were growing misty - I had long since concluded that he had purposely forgotten mentioning that apples could be baked.

This was unprecedented. Not only had he had placed pleasure before business, but he must have had this outcome in mind to begin with. The sweetness was almost too much to bear, and yet I could not allow myself to go soft. I ended up standing there with a pout on my face, feigning displeasure and hoping I would not have to speak.

"So, what do you think? Still want to stay out there instead of coming in for a bite?"

I blew the lock of hair that had freed itself from my hood and slowly let my arms uncross. I could not hope to resist this temptation, and he knew it. I could already hear him carving a slice, and with my head turned away I could see the horse's pleading eyes as he continuing kicking and stamping.

"Well then, tell you what. If you go give him this slice, I'll let you have the rest of the pie. Deal?"

Grrr... he was truly trying my patience this time. Half of me wanted to tear his throat out, and the other half wanted to hug him for dear life. But I simply stood there until he turned around and walked back out of view, leaving me to wonder whether he had done so on purpose because he knew I wanted to not be seen right now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Burned down?"

"Indeed. Though 'twas hardly a surprise, what with it being twice touched by the King's Evil and all."

I could not help but pause as I savored the treat in front of me. The conversation between my companion and the farmer's wife had taken a sudden turn into darkness. The King's Evil was a grim illness, one that the sillier of humans believed could only be healed by a king's touch.

"Let's see... 'twould have been some five or six years ago."

My sweet feast had been crudely interrupted with talk about lost homes, and now it could only taste sour. But before my nose could curl, a familiar hand lay itself on my shoulder and gently kneaded it. Of course it belonged to no king, so it could not heal my wounds, but I did appreciate such gestures.

"Ah, so that's what we were driving through. A pity, that."

And yet rather than expressing simple compassion, it seemed that he merely wanted me to forgive the impish woman for her clumsy manner. I breathed out in discontent and it came out as a tiny snort - which did nothing to improve my mood.

"Indeed! Now we must travel twice as far and receive only half the visitors!"

My companion laughed along with the woman at her merchant-like joke. For a moment the two of them seemed like old business colleagues, and it made me recall a certain sore-assed moneychanger. I wondered if all successful farmers were the ones who married a woman with more business sense than social grace.

"Doubly a pity for us, I'm afraid. I'd meant to pay a visit to a certain shop in that village."

"Oh? An old compatriot?"

I had long ago learned to pace myself as I ate baked treats; they had a strange ability to become distasteful if I rushed. As such, my nose was low to the table, but my eyes were keenly studying the woman as her lip curled upward. She had issued a friendly challenge as well as any businessman I had met to date.

"Close! An old compatriot of mine once shared a interesting tale of his visit to that shop, and I meant to confirm it."

I caught my companion stealing a glance at me as he said that, a sure sign that he was probably lying outright. But I tired of their chatter, and wanted to finish my own business before the woman soured its taste any further.

"In fact, perhaps you could help. They were rumored to sell some sort of strangely sweet cream?"

"Ah! That's right!"

If I had been stunned by the mention of "sweet cream", I was even more stunned to feel the table jostle under me as the woman rudely pushed her chair back. Before I could even react she had fluttered off into the kitchen, only pausing long enough to shoot me a serious stare.

"Just you hold on, dear!"

With that she vanished behind the door jamb and I slowly turned to my companion, confused. With but a single wink, he then multiplied that confusion threefold.

"I'll have to beg your pardon! We really do get too few customers these days, I completely forgot the best part!"

My eyebrows contorted as I looked back down on my pie in consternation. Better than this? As I ruminated on that puzzle I felt an arm curl around my shoulder and draw me closer to its owner.

"I know you want to eat it now, but if you hold on you'll be rewarded."

His playfully quiet tone made it clear that he was teasing me, but I was in no mood for it. I jabbed his side with my elbow and he shrank back, feigning great pain as usual. Just then, the forgetful one bumbled her way back out to the table with a bowl in her hands, stirring it furiously.

"My, aren't you a fortunate lass to be with such a thoughtful man! My hubby would forget his own arse were it not attached to him!"

The speed and skill with which the woman beat the mixture in her hands was impressive. But what really caught my attention was the sickly sweet smell emanating from it.

"Careful not to drool too much."

My eyelid twitched as I heard that being whispered into my ear, but I pretended to not hear it. I had had enough of my companion, and my affections had already transferred over to the bowl being prepared before my very eyes.

"So it's true, then? I've always heard that it's painfully simple to make, but I've only seen it served to the nobility in the south."

"Simple? Well I suppose it is, if you have the patience and sugar to spare. We only serve it to generous customers."

My mind wandered off as the two of them spoke. I was vaguely recalling a scene like this from long, long ago. So long ago, in fact, that it felt almost like a memory that should not belong to me. Back then, my young self had chanced upon a stout cook on a vacation away from his master's domain.

The sense of nostalgia was overwhelming me. The scents, the sounds... it all hit me quite forcefully. That was the day I had finally learned the truth that had been plaguing me recently. Humans did not always have an easy time having children, because unlike wolves they did not always choose the mate best-suited for them.

That chef had wed a woman who seemed the perfect emotional match for him, but physically the two of them were simply not a suitable pair. The man had come to terms with his choice, at least enough to relate a friendly warning to the younger me: a warning that had become the basis of my deepest fears.

"And there we are! One extra-large serving of snow cream for our snowy beauty!"

I nearly cringed as the woman plopped several large dollops of the thick cream on my plate, and perhaps I ought to have done so. My companion and I needed to face reality sooner or later, or face the consequences. Even he would figure it out eventually, were I to show him signs like that.

I sampled my rich treat, but despite the added cream it tasted bittersweet. My mood was still deteriorating. Dark thoughts had recently been surfacing in my mind, no matter how much I pushed them away. Could I not even enjoy this delight?

"Oh ho! Now that's a good girl! I've not seen such a healthy appetite in many a moon!"

I gobbled it fervently, in the hopes that having enough sugar in my belly would cancel out the bitterness in my heart. Did my companion share my grim suspicions? Despite all our time together, we still did not have the family that I knew he wanted. Were we simply not meant to be a pair?

Just then I felt an arm make its conspicuous return around my body and I seized up.

"Yep! I count my blessings every day that I found someone who's so easy to please!"

I nearly snorted cream through my nose at that. Since when had he become so clever? For just a moment there, his nervous hand might as well have been the hand of a king, come to take my illness away. He was right, this was no time to wallow in turmoil!

The sickly sweetness of it all nearly made me retch.


	5. Chapter 5

This was truly a surprise. For the first time in months my companion had managed to conceal how much he had spent to sate my appetite. I knew full well how much sugary snacks cost, but in a village like this people would bend over backwards to shower a spendthrift customer with treats. Chances to win important clients were quite rare in places like this, after all.

So had my companion spent mere copper or shiny silver just now? He was just as capable of skinning a flint for its hide as he was spending lavishly for my happiness. Was it silver, given how willingly the farmer's wife had whipped up that sweet cream for me? On the other hand, if she had not seen many customers lately then copper was just as likely.

But that was not the only thing that had left me truly vexed. Baked treats always left my throat rather dry, and he knew that fact. Yet he had not even bothered to order me something equally good to drink. Indeed, he had not even checked if there was anything suitable to drink at all!

He was reliable to a fault when it came to money matters, but when it came to such simple things he could be stunningly inept. If I had not anticipated such an outcome it would be more than my throat that was dry. He now sat on the cart beside me, unable to find the words to apologize.

Of course, I would never pass up the opportunity to let him buy me something nice as penance. I had long since crossed my arms and pouted as we resumed our trip into the village, and now I gave his conscience the gentle push it needed by coughing lightly.

"Sorry, I never expected they would have nothing to wash it down with."

The farmer's wife had offered to rush off to their well, but my companion took one look at me and realized that I was not going to settle for water. Predictably, I saw a clever twinkle in his eye in that instant, and sure enough he opted to head back to our wagon - whereupon he realized the true depth of his ineptitude.

"And I should have known that you'd have finished all the wine on our cart by now."

"Mm."

With that, the veil was lifted from our spirits and my arms uncrossed. Of course that still left the veil underneath it, which had been shrouding us all day. But that was a tougher egg to crack, so both of us were clearly glad to have this smaller problem to deal with first. We had long ago mastered the art of being so roundabout.

He surely appreciated my patience, given how predictably his arm wrapped around me to gently pull me closer - or would have, had he not suddenly spotted someone ahead of us. As usual I had to be the one to pull his arm around me in public, and as usual I did so with a long-suffering sigh... which was immediately interrupted by a fit of dry coughing.

Thankfully, his hand was right there to pat and rub my back, and I could recover without fear that he would lead the horse astray. Of course there was no way I could avoid shooting him a sharp glare (after all, no Wisewolf should have to suffer his absent-mindedness) but as I did I caught a hint of the unsettling concern that had been on his face earlier.

"Hang in there, it won't be much longer."

It was the same look that spoke of wanting to do more for me, yet being unable to. The same one that had plagued me for days, and made me wonder if he was blaming himself for everything once again. Was he really so thick-headed as to think his feelings were not plain to me? His motivations eluded me, and there was no way I could feel better after seeing something like that.

Especially when his eyes turned back to the road ahead and wistfully stared at the children ahead of us. I very nearly assumed that he was doing so on purpose, in one of his rare moments of inspired subtlety. It made my heart sink once again, and I had to fight to remind myself that he was incapable of such subterfuge outside of business.

Regardless, I studied his expression as he watched the children chase each other across the dirt path. It was a simple matter of knowing him better than to think he would be making me feel bad on purpose, and thus I had to make it clear that he was being an idiot over nothing. I took his hand in mine and he flinched with a start.

"Ah, that's right! We should be able to see where we're going by now."

At least his clumsy attempt to change the topic was not to get me to release him. He knew I wanted to show off, and I knew he wanted to let me. Still, I humored him and we stared off ahead of us in search of anything worth looking at.

"There! It must be that dark building!"

I resisted the urge to heave a great sigh.

"You mean the one that looks like all of the others?"

"Ehehe... yeah, they do kind of all look alike, don't they?"

Just what was he hiding? Normally he did not get this flustered (as much as I wished he would).

"I guess we'll just have to wait until we get closer."

This time I did sigh, but decided I ought to take the high road and grant him another reprieve - or a move calculated to at least appear as such.

"There sure are a lot of children here, are there not?"

"Hmm. Yeah, it's pretty strange, huh?"

He attempted to evade me, but detected my displeasure and kept talking.

"I guess they must be orphans from the village that was burned, right?"

Judging from his reaction he was unsure why I would ask such an obvious question, rather than being concerned that I had caught him concealing anything form me. Good. It meant that children were not the reason for his recent worries. I finally realized that I had let myself employ such a dirty tactic, and felt a pang of shame.

I knew it would only further confuse him, yet I could not resist sinking into his arm. It somehow felt as though he deserved a bit of a reward. I might be back at square one, chomping at the bit to discover what he was hiding from me, but at least I could relax my heart and stop calling attention to my own misgivings.

Sure enough, he contemplated my reaction for quite some time before heaving a sigh of his own. Were his other hand free, it would surely be rubbing the back of his head in frustration right now. That image alone was enough to begin returning the color to my own frosty mood. I let him mull things over as I watched the children run up to our cart.

"A merchant! Surely he's a merchant!"

"What he's got in his wagon? Food?"

Some boys sniffed about like pups on their first hunt. One of them hopped into a tree to get a better look, but only came back down disappointed. There would be no treats for them, not with my companion. No, any treats were mine and mine alone in this fleeting pack that had formed, as befit my status. Of course that only meant their attention was diverted elsewhere.

"Wow, you sure are pretty, miss!"

Ah, to be so free of guile again. As the arm around me tightened ever-so-slightly, I flashed the boy a wide grin, and he and his friends ran off, full of cheer. Of course, my companion was fully aware of what was happening, and he was simply letting me have my fun. But that was a dangerous idea, now that my spirits had been lifted. Not even a dry throat could stop me now!

"You could learn a thing or two from him, hmm?"

I poked his cheek with my index finger, but he simply stared off ahead of us with a smile.

"Yeah, but you'd be sick of me pretty quick if that was all I could manage."

What was this? A challenge? Or simply an attempt to save face?

"Hmm? Are you saying that you will not even try?"

His false smile widened a little, but he kept his eyes peeled straight ahead. No amount of cheek-poking would help when he got this way, so I raised the stakes a bit.

"Oh. Then perhaps I have made my choice of companion too hastily..."

At that, I felt his chest heave slightly to suppress his laughter.

"You say that as if you're the one being tied down!"

How could I not grin broadly in the face of such a true smile? It had been longer than I desired since I had seen such a smile on his face. He had a tendency to think himself incapable of it, and (embarrassing as it was) bringing out that smile was one of the things I was most proud of.

"Of course not! Who could possibly tie down the Wisewolf of Yoitsu?"

"I wonder."

He trailed off happily, but only because he knew he could get away with it. After all, my voice was cracking, and if I kept at it any longer I would probably break out into another coughing fit. Oh well, it was for the best. Why risk betting on more happiness, when it had taken so much effort just to win this much?


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, our goal was in plain sight. Soon my dry throat would be spared. As usual, the "village proper" was little more than a cluster of buildings, these ones well-weathered to the point where they had became quite dark. My hopes had been steadily rising as we approached them, what with my spirits being lifted and my companion having a knack for finding gems among rubble.

Of course, life was not going to let us get there so easily. The closer one reached their goals, the more fate seemed to conspire to keep one from them. In my case, it was another child dashing up to our cart, this one clearly interested in more than a simple scouting mission. Thankfully if it was *that* kind of business, my companion would have nothing of it.

"Oh boy, it looks like the welcome wagon has arrived."

"I care not. It is your job to deal with the little ones."

He chuckled at my dismissal, knowing full well that my patience had almost reached its limit. He plowed ahead, and I crossed my arms in satisfaction.

"Hey mister! Welcome to our village!"

The little one was a little she, and on her head was a basket filled with fruit. It was quite rare for any beggars to be allowed in a village, even if was more rare to not see them in a larger town. Villages had to work hard to maintain their reputation, so it was quite odd to see a lass of at best eleven years rushing up to us hoping to earn a copper.

I braced myself for the inevitable, knowing that my companion never paid much attention to beggars, let alone ones offering a basket full of the kinds of things that were in the trees all around us. It was a stunningly poor choice of tactic, especially considering the age of the girl and the fact that merchants who rode up in carts like us were hardly known for their charity.

"Oh, what's this? I suppose you're going to tell me that these are special somehow?"

Astonished, I stole a glance at the two of them as our cart subtly slowed down. That was his business voice, was it not? What was he doing? Surely he would not delay my salvation?

"Yessir! You won't find these on just any of the trees around here!"

It was a lie as old as time itself, but it showed ingenuity. It seemed that my companion felt the same way, but he was certainly not going to give the girl a free ride.

"I'm afraid I don't quite see the difference. Could you tell me?"

"Of course! All the ones on the trees here are for baking, so they're tough! Not these ones! These are sweeter and juicier!"

Meaning, of course, that she had simply chosen the softest ones that would soon rot.

"Well, I don't know... I've had bad experiences buying apples..."

Was he making fun of me?

"Oh, but they're not all apples, sir! The orchards further in have pears and apricots! And I know which ones are the best!"

I spotted a twinkle in his eye as he heard the girl proudly make her declaration. It was impossible for me to keep my lip from curling upward, despite my upset.

"The best ones, hmm? Then I suppose you won't mind letting my companion sample one, will you? She happens to be an expert."

Amusingly, the girl answered without hesitation.

"No sir!"

She quickly hopped around the cart and came up behind me, basket and all, stretching herself as tall as she could. I had never seen such an adorable act of entrepreneurship. I knew my companion was smiling as he watched us, so I picked the most palatable-looking item in the basket and gave it a little nibble.

"What'd'you think, miss?!"

The girl's enthusiasm certainly was infectious, but I had to live up to my reputation.

"Hmm... hmm..."

I sampled. And I sampled. A few nibbles here, a few there. The girl kept on walking beside us, seemingly oblivious to the fact that we had slowed down almost to a crawl for her sake. She was so grimly determined that even I had trouble maintaining my facade. When I could take it no longer, I tilted my scowling chin up and pronounced my judgement.

"'Twill do. He shall deal with the rest."

The girl finally breathed out, then took in an extra large one and bounded her way back to the other side of the cart. I listened to her scamper as gently as she could, as though to ensure that her precious wares remained undamaged. I openly grinned as I trained my ears on their discussion.

"*She* said that? Waaaait~ you aren't lying to me, are you?"

"No sir!"

"Really? Then I don't have much of a choice. I'll take the whole basket, please."

In shock, I turned around just in time to see him reaching into in his wallet. I often wondered how merchants could find what they wanted in their coin purses by feel alone, but what surprised me more was what I swore he had pulled out. Even the girl (who was still in mid-gasp as he handed what looked like the two copper coins) gasped once more.

"Now now, don't make a fuss or the others might see! Keep the extra our little secret, and make sure you spend it wisely!"

I had never seen a grin so innocent and happy on an orphan's face before. The girl quickly nodded, tears in her eyes, and then hopped onto the cart behind us like a little squirrel, laying the fruit out carefully on the bundles we had brought with us. She then quickly hopped back off, thanked us profusely and flew off in a daze.

Normally my companion's generosity would have been cause for celebration, but not this time. Simply handing the girl two coppers was more than generous enough for her performance, so did he think he could seriously hide the fact that there was a silver coin sandwiched between them? We were trying to save money, were we not?

"Yes?"

He had caught my blank stare, but being evasive would no longer work - not now that my throat had been moistened. And yet, being hostile over this would not do either, so I turned away and voiced my displeasure more maturely.

"Do not tell me you did that because she reminded you of a younger you."

"Heh. Far from it. If I'd have been that enthusiastic, master wouldn't have had to do what he did to get rid of me. I sure do drag my feet, don't I?"

It was unnerving whenever he reflected on his own failings, because I could never tell if he was judging himself too harshly or simply being his usual disarming self. But what came next made it clear that he was just continuing to be evasive.

"But then I suppose that's for the best, or I'd never have met you."

Ugh. Why was he so awful at this? Was he doomed to forever attempt to charm me at the wrong times, always reaching his arm out proudly like a boy impressed at his own "cleverness"? This time he would not get that arm around me. One lowly apricot was not enough for that kind of generosity, no matter how juicy it had been.

"...Holo?"

"Hmph. You sure are cocky for someone who has yet to quench my thirst."

Of course he had no retort for that, but I did get to see his elbow bend and redirect his hand to the back of his head. I let him stew in his frustration as we rode up to the largest of the dark buildings ahead of us. If he was not going to give me a straight answer, then I was not going to reward him for it.


	7. Chapter 7

The steady clip-clopping of our horse was all that we heard for the next few minutes as we made our way to the dark building in front of us. Frustratingly, my companion had opted to not reflect on his mistake and was instead smiling as we passed by a few bushels with curious bricks of what looked like apples inside them.

"So, have you figured out where we're going yet?"

The answer to that was obvious. I could smell nothing but apples in this place. And yet, I could tell that he was not saying that to tease me; he was genuinely hoping that I would be impressed with his thoughtfulness. Oh well, I supposed I might as well at least humor him if had gone to the trouble of bringing me to a cider house. I curled my finger under my chin in 'thought.'

"I'll give you a clue: it's not a cider house."

"Hmm?"

That certainly was unexpected. I looked around and confirmed that the strange bricks in the bushels around us were indeed bits of apple. But when I noticed which parts of the apple they were, it dawned on me what he was implying. This was no cider house, it was probably a cider mill.

"Oh..."

Despite my ambiguous tone, my ears had perked up. I could not hope to conceal my interest now. We had visited a cider house or two on our travels, but never a mill. I had yet to see how the beverage was created.

"That's why I hope you'll forgive me. They're quite popular, so they might not be willing to do business with someone like me."

He was scratching his chin gently, a sure sign that he was being sincere. He was being quite needy today, and it was throwing off my rhythm.

"Fear not. You can still press the fruit you purchased from that lass and make me something tasty."

The moment I said that I realized that was why he had bothered to buy that girl's fruit in the first place. He *was* thinking, albeit barely. Given his chuckle he must have read my reaction, but before he could reply someone came dashing around the far corner of the building. It was not a child this time, but a tall, lanky man that looked like he had been through a press himself.

"Oh, so I did hear a wagon pulling up! You're not here to do business, are you folks?"

It was disconcerting how quickly the smile beside mine could change into a determined one.

"Why, is this a storefront? I was sure this was supposed to be the main mill..."

The man stopped in his tracks, unsure how to respond. He was close enough (and tall enough) to get a good look at what was behind us in our wagon, and his wary eyes had quite clearly studied our cargo. He seemed hesitant about how to respond to my companion's statement, perhaps because it was only cloth that was bundled behind us, not apples.

"Uh, yeah, it is. Then you're not from the suppliers?"

My companion simply tilted his head inquisitively, making the man's brow contort in confusion. I too was quite perplexed by this development.

"No, I fear not. My wife's just always wanted to see how her favorite drink is made, you see."

The man stared back at us for a moment, clearly uncertain. His lip had extended in one direction and created a rather amusing image. I too had paused at the mention of 'wife.' It had been a while since I had been referred to as such by my companion; it made it sink in that one day soon I truly would be his wife.

I had done my best to push the date off into the future, hoping to at least confirm whether the two of us were compatible in that way, but that day would be coming sooner than I had anticipated. I could still remember my challenge to him to 'at least open a successful shop first before you deign to ask for my hand, you fool.'

It was my mistake to underestimate his tenacity, however. In less than a year he had not only found the perfect spot for our new home, but also settled his affairs and began planting roots there. We had even had plenty of chances to verify whether roots were not the only things we could plant, but so far our efforts were for naught.

And now he was suddenly referring to me as his wife again, almost proudly even. It made something in the back of my mind snap, and before I knew it my foot had planted itself on top of his. Was it just the pride of a Wisewolf? I could no longer say that with certainty, but I would certainly act that way.

"Uh... well, we're terribly busy lately, so..."

"Oh, then don't worry about it. I knew it was too much to hope for."

The moment my companion began lifting the reigns I discovered what his game was.

"L-Let me check with the boss! Maybe we can sneak you in."

The man quickly excused himself, but I did not fail to catch his eyes subtly narrow as he turned to vanish beyond the thick door ahead of us. I then realized that my foot was still pressing down on my companion's, and slowly removed it. My companion playfully turned to face me and pressed his index finger to his lips.

I knew what he meant. That was his little gesture asking me to listen in when he thought we might be being watched. I sighed and closed my eyes. Sure enough, I could hear a number of odd noises inside, none odder than two voices squabbling in a hushed tone at one another. I kept my voice low and reported back to him.

"He is being told to decline us and get back to work... now he is saying that we might be new suppliers... ooh, that made the other one quite mad! Ah, that one is now stomping out to see us."

Sure enough, the door swung back open with a heavy creak and a serious-looking man emerged, followed by his subordinate, who meekly slunk back around the corner of the building and disappeared. The shorter man walked up to us brazenly and stared up at my companion, then me, clearly annoyed at being distracted.

"So you want a tour, do you?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble?"

The man sighed and placed his hands on his hips, staring up at the sky and muttering.

"Why can't you just make things easy for once?"

I chuckled under my breath at his reaction. Some humans were quite willing to blame all of their ills on what was beyond their control, and it always made me appreciate having found a companion who accepted his mistakes (even if I wished he would blame others a bit more often).

"And you're going to try to tell me that you're hauling that canvas around for someone else?"

"Canvas? Oh, right, I nearly forgot! Yes, I brought this to repay an old debt in a nearby village, actually, but it turns out that I was a little too late for that. Why? Are you painters as well?"

The man snorted, clearly not buying my companion's guarded response. I had to admit that I had no idea what they were talking about. What use would a cider mill possibly have for canvas? Moreover, I had yet to determine what debt my companion had come to repay.

"I see. Well, if it's gotta be this way, then I've got no choice do I? Tie your horse up at the hitch there, and let's get this over with."

I smiled gently at the man as his eyes shifted toward me, and he snorted again (more gently this time) before spinning on his heels and heading back into the building. Somehow, I suspected that the door would not be held open politely for us. My companion scratched his head like he could not quite reach the itch, smiling like he had no idea what to say.

"Charming man, isn't he?"

"Will he burst if we poke him, I wonder?"

We quietly giggled at one another before hopping off the driver's box. I briskly walked up to the closed door, then playfully placed my hands on my hips, looking back at my companion with the same scowl the man had shown him earlier. He paused for a moment as he stooped to tie the horse, and then shook his head and smiled more broadly at my impression.

He knew he was going to have to be the one to open that intimidating door.


	8. Chapter 8

It turned out that cider mills were rather tedious places, at least once one had gotten over the novelty of finally seeing one. A large stone wheel was pulled around a circular trough filled with apples to crush them, and they were then placed in large presses to strain out the juice. The story behind the strange bricks of apples proved far less interesting than I had hoped.

Of course I would never reveal how utterly bored I was; not even the dimmest of Wisewolves would be so thankless. Besides, I could practically see a tail wagging from my companion's rear every time I let a feigned gasp of astonishment escape my lips, and I was no less stupid in hoping that he would forever remain so boyish.

The mill operator guided us through their factory as pleasantly as he seemed capable of being. Which was to say that he grudgingly showed me the various contraptions, but would not suffer me to drink any of their product. My companion rubbed my back sympathetically when he realized that I was close to my breaking point.

"Whew..."

He almost never whistled, except when he was getting down to business. Flattery got him nowhere with me, but that was not because he was always bad at it. At least he had certainly mastered it where business was concerned. Sure enough, the disdainful mill operator took notice and stood taller in appreciation.

"Impressive huh?"

Before us was one of the press contraptions. It looked like a stack of wet apple-pillows being squashed from above. A lever was under the device to pull a platform down on the apple mash, being manipulated by another tall and lanky individual. It was all so tiresome that I had to amuse myself with the mental image of an army of such men pulling levers like determined goblins.

The only interesting thing I noted was what type of cloth the pillows under the press were made of. It could not have escaped my companion's eyes, either.

"Is that a lever press? I didn't know you used them in cider mills."

"Yeah, they're more efficient than the traditional hand presses, so we've been hoping to build another one."

Not even a child would miss the intent behind that reply, but my companion seemed determined to get under his skin. There was no way the man could prove whether my companion was lying or not, even if it seemed obvious that he was.

"Oh, good thinking! That'd be a surefire way to stay ahead of the competition."

The man's eye twitched quite obviously, just as my companion was conveniently staring elsewhere. It was clear that the mill operator was fast losing what little patience he had.

"Indeed it would! Shame that all we have to line it with is straw."

"Oh? But isn't that what's normally used? I remember them using it down south."

The man's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. I could practically hear the blood rushing to his head.

"Take a close look... does that look like straw to you?"

My companion did as he was told, then sharply rose back up as though he finally understood. His fist smacked against his open palm.

"Ah! I see now! That's why your worker asked if we were your suppliers!"

"Indeed! If nobles would settle for straw-pressed cider then we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

My companion's head was still bobbing like a doll being shaken shaken by a child. It was surreal to see him acting this way, knowing that his audience was already interested in closing a deal.

"Well, I do sympathize, but I'm afraid that my canvas was already bound for another client, as I mentioned."

"Oh? Is that how it is?"

The man's voice lowered a little, and if he could afford to let his eyes roll he would have.

"And to be precise it's to repay a debt with that client. Even if he's no longer around, I can hardly charge someone for it when I was was giving it away, that would be unconscionable!"

Unable to bear this travesty any longer, the mill operator's arms folded across his chest and he put on a joking tone.

"In other words, your conscience is too heavy to even accept proper compensation for it?"

My companion was wholly undeterred.

"Ah, not as such. But is it really my place to take the money rightfully meant for your regular suppliers? I hear the canvas market is in trouble lately, and they're not the kind of folks I'd want to turn into enemies..."

"Why you-! What's your game already?!"

The mill operator finally lost his temper and stepped up to my companion, grabbing him by the collar. I could not say that I blamed him, given the sham he was being forced to endure. However, he never expected that it was his head that would receive a sound knocking a moment later.

"Agh!"

He ducked and turned around slowly to see an old man staring at him like he was a pathetic child in need of a scolding.

"Father?!"

"Idiot. You couldn't close a deal if your life depended on it."

I then heard a strange snort from beside me, followed by my companion bursting into laughter.

"Ahahaha!"

My companion's true smile was bright as day, but his unbridled laughter was such a rare treat that it was downright infectious. It took everything I had to not break into a fit of giggles as he held his stomach in mirth. It took him longer than usual to recover, by which point the older man had placed his hands squarely on his hips.

"Please don't make sport of my dimwitted son like that."

"Sorry, sorry! I just couldn't resist."

The old man nodded, clearly not really upset, and a thin smiled appeared under his bushy beard.

"Then shall we head into the office and do some proper dealing?"

"Yes, let's shall."

The old man flashed a dry stare at his red-faced son, who immediately understood and turned on his heels again like a well-trained soldier. The old man then raised his arm, directing me and my companion into a small room further in the building as he looked at me.

"Don't worry, miss. You will not be disappointed."

If I tilted my head in confusion at his words I would not be fit to call myself a third-rate actress. That said, I was quite looking forward to seeing how all of the pieces of this puzzle fit together.


	9. Chapter 9

Unlike his impatient son, the old mill owner saw right through to my companion's purpose. The difference was like night and day; before he had even pulled the cork from the first bottle of apple wine, he was already guessing what kind of shop my companion was planning to open.

I had to admit that I had not been aware of my companion's real intent, but now that I did I was impressed. He had been planning this right from the start. The only question that remained was whether he had planned to deal with the cider mill directly, or was serious about repaying a debt to some shop-owner in the burned-down village.

Now that I thought about it, it was probably for the best that it had worked out this way. The mill operator had taken one look at me and decided that I had been brought to taste their wine, so my role was to sample as much as I could while the miller tried to get me drunk - a game I loved. My companion truly had thought ahead.

"Well, that's that! I've really got to hand it to you, though. I haven't met anyone who deals quite like you since ol' Yardel died."

"Yardel? Was he from that village that was burned down?"

My companion was still choosing his words carefully, even now that the three of us had all clinked our cups together. I could not tell if he was doing it on purpose, and neither could the old man sitting in front of us.

"Heh. You're still gonna be that way even after we closed our deal?"

Said deal, of course, was to supply our soon-to-open inn. That was the solution to the riddle the miller's son could not fathom. My companion had used his ties with that fat sheep in Gerube to become friendly with canvas-makers in the region, and now I finally understood why he would bother.

"Sorry, just instinct. Wouldn't be opening my own inn if I wasn't careful in the company of a master, would I?"

I wanted to step on my companion's foot for acting so haughty, but the old man turned his attention to me before I could do so.

"Quite the silver tongue on him, ain't there? Is that how he got you to join him on this little expedition?"

"I only joined this fool when I heard that delicious apple wine was involved."

The man's eyes narrowed, but that was because he was genuinely smiling.

"Looks like the two of you have me beat! Guess I should have expected you'd be lovers."

Naturally, I was not so dim as to lose my composure and spit my wine back out when I heard that. My companion, on the other hand, did so without hesitation. This time my foot did stomp on his.

"Ow!"

As expected, the old man burst out laughing just like my companion had a while ago.

"Ah, looks like you two will run a fine inn. Mind telling me your name, son?"

"Kraft Lawrence, traveling- ah, former traveling merchant, at your service."

My companion reached his hand out across the desk, and the two of them shook hands again grandly. As they did another lanky worker appeared in the doorway carrying a large box.

"Boss Althaus? Where'd you want these cases?"

"Ah, exchange them for the canvas on that cart parked outside. We're on our way too."

With that we rose from our seats and began strolling back to our cart. Everything had worked out quite nicely indeed. The miller did not need to know that his precious products would all be long gone before our inn even opened, but by then we would surely have a proper order fulfilled.

My thoughts were drifting again as we passed through the factory once more. I could not help but gaze at the work horses driving round and round in circles all day, crushing apples into mash in round troughs. Was this the same kind of fate that awaited us in our inn?

I realized that my companion was watching me, but I had no desire to darken his mood so I simply looked up at him. He stared back and smiled that same vexing smile. Just what was he upset about already? My belly was full of apples and liquor. How could I not be happy? To prove it, I feigned drunkenness and latched onto his arm such that even the miller took notice.

"Oh my. If you two need a place to stay, you can't go wrong with Feld's inn. They're quite easygoing."

"Really? I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

Had my companion missed the old man's winking words on purpose? I could not tell. His boyish charm ended whenever people probed a bit too far into our private affairs. It was a bit frustrating, so I pushed away from him and strode ahead. Just in case, I declared my want for fresh air, lest the fool mistake me.

To vent my frustration I assaulted the heavy door with the full force of my body, and then gave a satisfied nod as it swung open. I was just drunk enough to not consider how bright it was outside compared to the factory's dim interior, so it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust. As they did I saw a troupe of tall, lanky men come into focus on our cart.

"What's with this pile of fruit? Are we supposed to take it along with the canvas?"

How amusing; the goblins were puzzled by the little squirrel's handiwork. I giggled to myself, then smiled as I took in a deep breath.

"Leave those! They are mine!"


	10. Chapter 10

The quality of food at village inns was usually no better than a villager's home-cooked meal; soup, bread, and if one was fortunate they might have a nice slice of meat or fresh butter for their bread. After traveling on the road for a few days that was usually enough, but not tonight. I reached across the table and grabbed my companion's bread.

"Hey! Holo, what's the big idea?"

I narrowed my eyes and chomped into the bread, marking it as mine. His hand was frozen in mid-air across the table, having stopped when he noticed my expression. He then sighed and returned to silently sipping his soup. Doing just the thing that was upsetting me.

"Are you angry with me?"

That was one of the phrases I hated the most. It revealed so much with so little, not the least of which was that he truly had no idea what was bothering me. Of course I was not angry at him. I simply wanted him to stop brooding. Perhaps giving him the silent treatment would show him how it felt.

"You've been pretty out of sorts lately, haven't you?"

This time it was I who paused, though it only lasted a split second before I turned my nose up and sank my fangs deeper into his bread. At this rate I truly would become angry with him. Thus I made a show of it, and sent crumbs flying everywhere as I tore the bread like it was his throat.

He simply sighed and slurped loudly on his soup. Presumably he wished to make it clear that I was being unfair, which meant that he truly did not know what I was upset about. His petulance was marginally better than silence however, so I hurled the bread back at him, or rather straight into his soup.

"Ow!"

The resulting splash must have smarted, but I cared not. Anything to get him to wise up. He knew better than to play dumb with me, let alone withdraw from me when he clearly needed someone to talk to. I had to set a harsh example to show him just how it felt being on my end of that situation.

But instead of his usual response, I got the opposite. No noise came from our table beyond my own voracious consumption of the soup under my nose. I did not even want to see his reflection in that soup, so I had practically dipped my face into it. Hence why I was stunned a moment later.

I felt something flick at my forehead, and looked up at the index finger that had unexpectedly done so, unsure how to respond. Given the look on his face he was not truly angry, but merely acting the part. The moment our eyes met, I turned mine away and kept right on eating. He was still mistaken.

"Oh come on, you know that's the best I can do, Holo."

The only response that warranted was a muffled and indistinct grumble between slurps of my spoon. I knew he was studying my face to determine what I wanted from him, and I intended to let him. He would have to get over his slowness some day.

"Hmm? So you weren't trying to get me angry?"

I could practically hear the gears in his mind whirring themselves down. All that remained to be seen was whether they would grind to a halt before he could discover my intent. He would work it out soon enough, and realize that I was frustrating him in the same way he was frustrating me.

To others, these little games of ours must seem downright farcical, but they were our bread and butter. We were of a rare kind, after all, able to understand each other without words. Of course only a hopeless romantic would think that such realizations would happen without great effort; but then, I was the one who had chosen his cart with such high hopes.

All I had to do was eat the rest of my soup while ignoring him, and by the time I raised my face for more, he would have discovered the truth. At least, that was what would have happened had footsteps not suddenly been heard coming from down the hallway. With a displeased grunt, I raised my head prematurely and made myself presentable.

"Ho there! Mind if we join you?"

It seemed the innkeeper and his wife wanted to make our acquaintance, perhaps because my companion had let slip that he was looking forward to opening his own inn soon. If there was one thing humans were excited about, it was meeting people who shared in their interests. Thank the stars that wolves did not share this quirk, or my early life would have been tedious indeed.

"Oh, not at all! My companion's boredom was just getting the better of her."

I stifled the urge to click my tongue as my companion moved to sit beside me, leaving the innkeeper and his wife on the other side of the table.

"Heh... I hear ya. My wife wouldn't stop jabbing me in the side to come pay you two a visit!"

"Guess just one of our ribs wasn't enough, huh?"

The room was filled with raucous laughter for just a split second before the men simultaneously yelped. I nodded my approval at the woman who was sitting across the table from me, and she nodded back in turn.

"Ugh... well, truth be told I'd rather get that then the silent treatment."

"You're telling me. Nothing worse than trying to fall asleep with that next to you."

The two of them were truly asking for it, but leaving them alone was probably the best course of action. It seemed the man's wife agreed.

"So tell me; why would you two want to get stuck running an inn of all things?"

I had no choice but to humor her.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, it's hardly glamorous, right? And it looks like you've caught yourself a pretty capable guy... so why an inn?"

If I had not prepared for this eventual question, I would not be fit to call myself a fool. However, the woman's husband was far too eager to let me answer.

"Do tell! I mean, I spent my youth chasing this skirt instead of learning a trade, so this inn's all I'm good for. But you've got a good head on your shoulders, if you managed to get all that wine from ol' Althaus!"

I shot my companion a secret glare, making it clear that I had no intention of answering.

"Uh, well, it's really not that interesting I'm afraid. She just wanted to go home, but once we got there we found out it was long gone. And what's a wheat merchant supposed to do in the cold north? All I'm good for here is running an inn, and even that's a long shot."

My companion's hand was rubbing the back of his head as he nervously chuckled. It was strange to see him act this way in front of others, so I barely caught a glimpse of a smile forming under the innkeeper's bushy face. I then realized that his wife was gently kicking him under the table.

"Oh? You're really going to play this game with us, are ya?"

Suddenly, the man's wife revealed a small cask that was hidden under her apron, and slammed it on the table. I could not help but be startled, especially when the innkeeper pushed away from the table and stomped off into the dark hallway like a man with a purpose. I spied the slightest tinge of redness on my companion's cheeks.

"It looks like you two really don't know who you're dealing with, do you?"

The woman's hands were folded together as she peered at us menacingly from behind them, barely concealing a thin smile of her own. She looked every bit like a wolf sharply eying her prey; it was so ill-suited for her face that I would have burst out laughing if I was not doing my best to keep my tail from wagging.

I knew what 'game' she meant the moment I saw my companion blush. He knew he was walking into a trap; after all, he had little food in his belly and had nothing to drink for the past day. He could shoot me all the pleading glances in the world now, but it would do him no good.


	11. Chapter 11

"Nooo~!"

Four cups had slammed back down on the table for the fifth time that night, and for the fifth time it was my hand that was plucking another treat from the small cask upon the table.

"Better luck next time, hon!"

The innkeeper hugged his disgruntled wife to console her. He seemed happy that she had met her match, as that meant someone else was enjoying the literal fruits of his labor for once. Our hosts had generously brought the pears the innkeeper had pickled to the table, in order to raise the stakes on our little match. Humans sure loved their drinking games.

"Hmph! He's even letting her win, I'll wager."

My companion was on the receiving end of a deadly glare, but even half-drunk he was up for the challenge.

"I just don't like sweet things as much as spirits."

I could vouch for that. He always left the treats for me. He was the type who would eat the bitterest rye bread and drink the sourest sap-like wine. Of course I had been doing my best to refine his palate, but lately I found myself wishing he would return to his miserly ways. The innkeeper and his wife seemed to have finally realized how cultured we actually were.

"Looks like you two're pretty good at this."

"I daresay he'd make a better taverner."

The innkeeper couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, earning him a rude shove. His wife then turned her attention to me.

"Just how could you fall for such a boring man?"

"'Tis precisely what I wish to ask you."

It was an obvious ploy; obvious enough for me to hear my companion sighing beside me. The innkeeper, on the other hand, was not going to let that stand. It seemed at least he was willing to play along.

"Who ya callin' boring? Why, I've got the most interesting story of anyone in town!"

"You twit. Do you really think your little stories can impress travelers like these two?"

"Now you said it!"

The two of them were clearly enjoying themselves. I could tell that my companion was shooting me a sidelong glance, worried that I considered him boring. It was my turn to sigh.

"I'll have you know that if it weren't for me, this little town of ours would be far more drab!"

"So you say!"

I sometimes wished my companion could get as riled up about things as this innkeeper. To this day he was still incapable of losing his temper with me, and that only made it all the more painful to remember the one time he had ever done so.

"At least let me tell my story before you scoff at it, woman!"

His wife turned her back to him, crossing her arms to complete her snub. Undeterred, he turned to face us and launched into a rambling tale.

"Now then! Years ago when I was just a lad, I worked for a man that even dirt would call old. Yardel was his name, and he was as surly an old grump as ever there was one."

His wife snickered, but none of us moved to remind him that we already knew who Yardel was.

"He'd beat his workers with a switch if he thought they weren't working hard enough, and he wouldn't pay 'em nothing but room and board! Now how's a kid supposed to strike off on his own like that, I ask ya?!"

He slammed his cup on the table in what seemed like genuine annoyance.

"Anyway, I got tired of his rotten attitude, so one night I took a shovel, uprooted one of his precious saplings, and ran off with it!"

His wife impatiently nudged him with her elbow, her arms still crossed.

"Hmph. You didn't make it very far, did you?"

"Of course not! I barely made it to town here before I finally collapsed! But that's besides the point!"

"Oh, do go on."

She shook her head incredulously, clearly having heard this story before. Her husband ignored her and swept his arm across the table to regain our devotion.

"As I was sayin', I somehow found my way into this old abandoned building, and hunkered down for a while. Old Yardel was furious! I could hear him stompin' around lookin' for me! But I stayed hid, and the old coot was none the wiser!"

His wife sighed, unable to contain herself any longer.

"And just whose home were you squatting in?"

"Jeez, I was just getting to that part!"

He turned to us and drew in a deep breath to steady himself.

"So anyhow, I hid in this building I thought was abandoned. Turns out that the owners were just away, lookin' for a new place to move to. So guess who came waltzing in one day, only to find a stranger lying in her bed?"

There was no need for him to point so rudely at his wife as he said that, and indeed she nearly yanked his thumb off for doing so.

"And she takes one look at me hugging the last of my preserves in the cold, and shouts at her parents to go call Yardel!"

"Would'a served you right, too!"

He brushed off her challenge and remained focused on us, drawing in and speaking in a hushed tone.

"But'cha know what? They didn't kick me out. I begged 'em not to, of course, but they listened! Not like this one!"

This time he rudely nodded his head toward his wife instead of pointing, but that only made her reach for his earlobe.

"Yeoow!"

"I couldn't believe his nerve! And my parents bought his sob story, too! Even said he'd come in more handy than I would!"

It seemed these two were truly made for each other. They were like two old hounds growling at one another over the last piece of meat, even if they would end up tearing it in half between them.

"Anyway, long story short, I lived with 'em until the day they finally up and moved away. But you'll never guess who else decided to stay behind."

His wife shook her head in an annoyed manner, and crossed her arms again. Against all odds, it was my companion who spoke next, in a hushed whisper directly into my ear.

"Heh... reminds me of someone else I know."

I jabbed him in the side to keep him quiet, just in time for the innkeeper's wife to chime in.

"What's a lass of fifteen to do? Just be dragged around by her parents? I was glad to be rid of 'em! If only you'd gone too!"

The coy smiles on their faces made it clear where their true feelings lay. I wondered if this is how my companion and I would behave in the future, but then decided he would never have the nerve.

"That didn't stop you from kicking me out! If it were later in the year, I'd have probably froze to death!"

His wife simply rolled her eyes and let him continue.

"All I could do was tend to the garden and try to get her to see reason. Lucky for me that pear tree bore fruit, or she'd probably have never taken me back."

"Damn my sweet tooth! If only everything green I touch didn't turn to ash!"

In an amusing twist, his wife was blessed with looks and wit, but that was all she had going for her. It was obvious she had no choice but to take him in.

"So it turns out that even a runaway orphan like me has his use."

"Hmph! Just be thankful that you had the sense to take a pear tree with you."

My patience with these two would have long been at its limit had they not been our hosts. But as a Wisewolf, I knew when to be thankful, so I nudged my companion so he would continue the conversation.

"Uh! So... that's what you meant when you said this town would be more drab without you, huh?"

"Hmm? Yup! If I hadn't brought that pear tree with me, this place would be a sorry sight now."

His wife turned and shot him a sharp glare. It was obvious that he had intentionally avoided saying the line she wanted him to say. Seeing her pout with her hands on her hips made for quite an amusing scene.

"You dimwit! At least let me hear sweet words if I can't have sweet pears!"

I could no longer stand to remain silent when I saw the thoughtful look in my companion's eyes. I could not have him learning the wrong lessons.

"Then this village is a haven for orphans...?"

I purposely trailed off, inciting the response I was hoping for.

"Haven? Well, I guess it might as well be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since ol' Yardel kicked the bucket, all his orphans came over here."

That had to mean that Yardel often hired orphans to work for him for room and board. I decided to play dumb and milk the innkeeper for information.

"Ah, I see... still, there are quite a few orphans, are there not?"

"Sure are. All 'cause of the plague, just like the last time."

To my surprise I heard my companion shift uncomfortably in his seat. I was now compelled to push the topic.

"Oh, I am sorry, I did not realize-"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Not like you could'a known about that. Yardel just got lucky. Tiny hands are better for packin' fruit into casks, you see. His goodwill was also good for business."

"Ah..."

Despite him listening in, I could tell that my companion's mind was drifting. I had to discover why.

"But you know, Yardel did have a soft spot for hard workers. Usually he'd just boot the older kids out the door, but it took him a lot longer for the ones that took his lessons to heart."

It felt like I was on the verge of a major discovery.

"Lessons?"

"Aye, lessons. All that stuff about coin and swindling people out of it. I could never stay awake for 'em. All I remember was him sayin' that the business world was tough, but I had no interest in that kinda stuff."

The innkeeper got a sharp knock on his head for daring to say that in his wife's presence.

"And now look at you! Maybe if you listened to those lessons we wouldn't be barely scraping by!"

"Aw, jeez... this again? It's not like you had the patience for such things either."

I tilted my head inquisitively at the innkeeper's wife, whose face reddened slightly.

"She'd always run off when her folks tried to teach her how to run this place. And I wasn't gonna push my luck anymore. Turns out that running an inn's about all I'm good for."

To my shock, my companion's lips finally moved.

"So that's the punchline, huh? I guess the alternatives were just too 'drab', were they?"

The innkeeper's hand was suddenly rubbing the back of his now-red head.

"Heh... well, I guess you got me there."

His wife turned away with a pout on her face. I could not blame the innkeeper; who would want to say something as cringe-worthy as 'this place would be far more drab if my wife had left?'

"This one also makes me say embarrassing things like that."

"Why else would I stay with such a boring man?"

I folded my arms and glared at him deviously. I had to make it clear that he was ruining my interrogation. The innkeeper seemed to notice my glare, but not its intent.

"Oh ho? Finally warming up are you?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if the two of you had the fire to last even a single winter up here in the north. Haven't seen anyone so stoic since those pilgrims back when I was a kid."

Curiously that seemed to trigger something in my companion. Perhaps he was finally nearing his limit.

"Pilgrims?"

"Yup. That's what we thought you were, until we saw nothing but a wagon full of booze behind you."

My companion's eyes had brightened up considerably, just the way they always did when he became a merchant. But this time it seemed different somehow.

"Hah! I guess not! I didn't know pilgrims came this far north."

"Yup, surprised us too. I still remember that long line of covered wagons crawling over the hills. I wondered if some king had come to annex our land or something. But no, they just wanted to settle here. Heh. Yardel's eyes nearly popped out of his head when they said that."

I listened patiently as my companion spoke with the innkeeper. Evidently, most of the settlers had a difficult time adjusting to life in the north, and in the end nearly all of them succumbed to the plague when it struck.

"That was the first time the plague hit us. Kind of odd that a bunch of Church people were sent here by God, only to be taken to heaven a year or two later. Their habits somehow stuck with us in spite of that, but I guess all we could do at the time was pray."

"I see. Makes me wonder where they were from? Sounds like they can't have been cut out for life in the north."

Hearing my companion chat with the innkeeper was slowly bringing things into focus for me. It was actually a bit overwhelming to consider why he would be asking such questions now, when he had been so disinterested before. I looked at his cup, worried about its lack of liquor, and the innkeeper's wife produced another bottle from under the table.

"Ah, sorry, but we're down to our last bottle."

I quickly poured the contents of my own cup into my companion's and held my hand out for the next round.

"Hey! Holo... jeez!"

Despite his reaction, I knew how much he could still handle. I had no desire for him to end up on the table just because the innkeeper's wife was overzealous. If we paced ourselves, he could continue enjoying himself for a good while longer (and I might have some of my own questions answered). I announced my intentions clearly.

"Fear not! We still have a crate of apple wine to get through!"

The woman slunk back, but I was too busy stealing a glance at my companion; I could not help but watch his hand shoot up to his brow in quiet frustration.


	12. Chapter 12

I rarely felt so warm. Being carried in another's arms was a truly wonderful experience. Even if that someone was a drunken fool who could barely stand on his own two feet.

"Oi, Holo!"

He had stopped halfway up the stairs to our room, ostensibly at his limit.

"Nnn... what?"

"Isn't it about time you helped me out here?"

I smiled under the hair that obscured my face.

"But I am tired... will you not carry me?"

His eyes could not withstand mine, so he grudgingly accepted his fate and continued hobbling up the stairs. I did my best to refrain from laughing; he rarely drank this much without passing out, so I was impressed he had gotten this far.

"Ugh..."

I felt a drop of his sweat graze my cheek and I stole a glance at him. Of course, that gave me away, but I no longer cared. He still inched his way up the stairs with me in hand, huffing and puffing all the while.

"I wish you could just be honest sometimes."

"That makes two of us."

He paused again, obviously struggling. It seemed I had no choice but to encourage him.

"Thank you for bringing me to your hometown."

With a start he looked down on me, then averted his eyes just as quickly.

"Wh-what do you-"

I placed my finger up against his lips.

"There is no need for you to conceal it from me. Not that you could - I am the Wisewolf, after all."

He swallowed hard, his knees wobbling as he recovered from my surprise attack.

"So your parents were pilgrims, were they?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And I take it you do not remember their faces?"

"Mhm."

He finally heaved himself forward, clearly hoping it would keep me from probing further.

"I see. That is why you only talk about your master when we discuss the past."

In lieu of a proper response, he simply grunted and made his way up the stairs. And so I pried further.

"Master... Yardel, was it?"

Had he been any more drunk, we might have fallen backwards entirely as I said that. But I knew his strength, and did not mind tottering dangerously if it meant confirming my suspicions. He was sweating even more profusely now, and wincing slightly.

"I think that explains just about everything, then."

He breathed in a deep (but wavering) breath and continued pushing us up the last of the steps.

"Except... you never wished to return here, did you? That is why you have been so distant and forlorn this whole time, yes?"

"I... suppose so."

I fell silent, not entirely sure what his motivations were. But knowing him, it was to show me that facing my demons would be easier if he was there with me - even if that had just backfired for him, to the point where he was hoping I would miss all of this.

Still, I could not help but wear my appreciation on my face. He had agreed to not mention Yoitsu again, yet he still went to such lengths to try convincing me to go there with him. He seemed to detect my train of thought.

"Jeez. Where does all that food and drink go? I can barely lift you when you're like this."

Given how clumsily he was changing topics, I had to be right.

"And yet each night you keep trying to make me even fatter."

Once more he paused, albeit briefly, before I felt him push forward with all of his might. We were finally physically on level ground. That just left our emotions.

"But I do not mind. After all, you have been trying so hard for my sake lately."

"Huh?"

He was like an open book to me when he let his guard down like this.

"Why else would you bring me to your old home? Now I shall have to do likewise."

Indeed, I had been overestimating him once again. And yet, as always, in a sense I had underestimated him at the same time. His concerns were not as grandiose as mine, he simply wanted to share the happiness he had found. And yet, his sharpness always had two edges.

"You have been entirely too self-conscious ever since we met those mercenaries."

"Would you prefer it if I had told them 'no'?"

He had literally jumped at the chance to run a northern supply post for the mercenaries, now that they were extending their operations into the far north. Worse, I knew he did it specifically because I could not chastise him over it. It would give him an excuse to act like a foolish male again, which I could not afford to keep happening.

"I am simply surprised you had the nerve to do it."

"Ah. Well, I knew you wouldn't mind once you heard we'd secretly run it from an inn in Nyohhira."

"Oh, that is not what I meant."

"Hmm?"

"I know you only agreed to it so that you could be there when I spoke with Myuri and his men. Honestly. You stupid males and your need to be the only one reflected in our eyes."

He barely managed to keep his composure this time, and from the way he peered to and fro I could tell he was trying to let me save face by not saying the obvious retort. But I would rather share in his defeats than always achieve victory, so I had to say it for him. Perhaps he truly was a genius, in his own simple way.

"But then, we females are just as stupid."

"Hmm?"

"After all, this way I too can rest easy. I will be the only wolf around to eat you."

He desperately fumbled to open the door, ignoring me in an attempt to save his own face. I stared up at him with a grand grin. Him? A genius? Just who was I kidding?

"Good thing we are too drunk to remember any of this come morning, hmm?"

"Jeez! I'm just glad we don't have to be on the road early tomorrow."

"As am I..."

Time for the killing blow; I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"'Tis bound to be a long night, after all..."

I giggled as his face went red, and just like that I slowly drew my face closer to his. Who was I to deny myself such warmth?


End file.
